films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Rolie Polie Olie episodes
This is a list of episodes of Rolie Polie Olie. Season 1 (1998) * Little Sister, Big Bother/Through Trick and Thin/Bedlam (October 4, 1998) * Ciminin Toast/I Find Rock/Tooth on the Loose (October 11, 1998) * Nap for Spot/Monster Movie Night/Top Dog Fish (October 18, 1998) * House Detectives/The Backyard Jungle/The Best Doggone Show in the World (October 25, 1998) * Mutiny on the Bouncy/Roll the Camera/Pappy's Boat (November 1, 1998) * Where's Pappy?/Hopin' and a Hoppin'/Just Like Dad (November 8, 1998) * Spot's Birthday/Sir Rolie Polie Oily/Universal Spot (November 15, 1998) * Squaresville/Zowie's Harmonica/Unruly Polie Olie (November 22, 1998) * Rolie Polie Pogo/Two Not So Easy Pieces/Gotta Dance November 29, 1998) * Pappy Days/Copy Cat N' Mouse/The Bump (December 6, 1998) * Zowie Got Game/Hickety Ups/Chili's Cold (December 13, 1998) * Our Two Dads/What to Be/Magno-Men (December 20, 1998) * Scavenger Hunt/What's Up Jack?/Grown Ups and Kids (December 27, 1998) Season 2 (1999-2000) * The Legend Of Spookie Ookie/Oooh Scary/Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins (October 23, 1999) * Mom's Night Out/Polie Pox/Da Plane! Da Plane! (October 30, 1999) * Surprise!/Mousetrap/To Space And Beyond (November 6, 1999) * Go Fish/Roller Derby/A Birthday Present For Mom (November 13, 1999) * A Little Souped Coup-y/Rain Rain Go Away/Beach Blanket Gizmo (November 20, 1999) * Y2 Pappy/Upside Downers/Cutie Go Bye-Bye (November 27, 1999) * Olie's Note/Baby Binky/A Record Bustin' Day (December 4, 1999) * Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve (December 7, 1999) * Where O Where Did Olie Go?/Gone Dog-Gone Dog/A Chip Off The Old Orb (December 18, 1999) * Looove Bug/Seven Minutes And Counting/Olie's New Suit (December 31, 1999) * Mission Invisible/Muscle Bots/Hypno-Eyes (January 8, 2000) * Little Bot Zoo/Zowie's Soupy Hero/Coupy Won't Fit (January 15, 2000) * Zowie Do, Olie Too/Dicey Situation/Square Plane In A Round Hole (January 22, 2000) * Home Sick/Leaf Me Alone/Round and Round and Square We Go (January 29, 2000) * Throw It In Gear/A Tooth For A Tooth/Polie Collectibles (February 5, 2000) * Doggy Day Afternoon/Visibly Invisible/Itty Bitty Baby Starry (February 12, 2000) * Baby Talk/Puttin' on the Dog/Whistlin' Zowie (February 19, 2000) * Square Roots/1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4/Switcheroo (February 26, 2000) * Cool It/Polie Pests/Campout (March 4, 2000) * Giz-nesia/1001 Gearabian Nights/Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral (March 11, 2000) * Detective Polie's Cookie Caper/The Lie/Guess It's Nite Nite (March 18, 2000) * Gotcha!/Springy Chicken/A Polie Egg-Stravaganza (April 1, 2000) * When Zowie All Growed Up/Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby/Hide And Go Sleep (April 8, 2000) * Rewind/Who's The Bestest Of Them All/But Why? (April 15, 2000) * Just Putting Around/Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot/No Hugs Please (April 22, 2000) * Let's Make History/Adventures Of Space Dads/Silly Willy Day (July 4, 2000) Season 3 (2000) * Pretend Friend/Beddy Day for Daddy/Chunk Squarey (November 6, 2000) * Moving to the Galaxy/The Booted Baby Marriage (November 7, 2000) * Family Portait/Show and Tell/Little Helping Hand (November 8, 2000) * Guys and Dollies/Dinglie Danglie Doodle/Dancin' Machines (November 9, 2000) * Bubble Trouble/Calling All Space Boys/Binky Break (November 10, 2000) * We Scream for Ice Cream/Pomps Up/Anchors Away (November 13, 2000) * Rust In Space/All Wound Up/Soap-bot Derby (November 14, 2000) * Who's the Worstest/Puzzle Peace/Robo Rangers (November 15, 2000) * Cheery Spherey Day/Diary Daze/Rock-a-bye Billy (November 16, 2000) * Dino Bots/A Couple of Good Sports/Pappy's Pals (November 17, 2000) * Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre/Lost and Found/Zowie's Petals (November 20, 2000) * Day for Night/Zowie Cycle/Mighty Olie (November 21, 2000) * Space Telly/Ultra Good Space Heroes/It's a Roundi-ful Life (December 11, 2000) * Housey Wake up/Blue Coupey/YesTHANKYouPlease (February 13, 2001) * Wheelie/Clippy Clop/Doofy Looking Olie (February 20, 2001) * Song Of The Bluefish/Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home/Bevel Beddie Bye (February 27, 2001) * A Little Hero/Binky's Birthday/Hiding in Plain Sight (March 6, 2001) * Making the Best of It/Superest Bot of Them All/Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World (March 13, 2001) * Bots Will Be Boys/Screwy/Good Princess Zowie (March 20, 2001) * Madame Bot-erfly/Boxing Day/It's Just Not Fair (March 27, 2001) * Dare Ya/Roundbeard's Ghost/Screwy Day (April 3, 2001) * Tug-A-Wheelie/Always Chasing Rainbows/Follow Yer Nose (April 10, 2001) * Ten Foot Olie/The Big Drip/Invasion of the Ticklers! (April 17, 2001) * Widget Watchers/Shippin' and Receivin'/The Best-Est Field Trip Of All (April 24, 2001) * Blind as a Bot/Beauty and the Bot/Olie's Bot-ler (May 1, 2001) * Chunk Sings the Blues/Cast Off/Orb's Well That Ends Well (September 11, 2001) * Forgive And Forget It/Spot That Hero/A Jingle Jangle Wish (December 1, 2001) Season 4 (2002-2004) * Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No/Magnetitus/A Little Wish (September 21, 2002) * Blast From The Past/Gone Screwy/Mother Giz (November 16, 2002) * A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler/A Gift For Klanky Klaus/All's Squared Away Day (December 8, 2002) * Give It Back Gloomius/Olie Unsproinged/Bot O' The Housey (August 11, 2003) * Gumming Up The Works/Hands Across Polieville/Rolie Polie Pop Tops (August 18, 2003) * Lunchmaster 3000/Puzzle Planet/A Totally Backwards Day (August 25, 2003) * Zowie's School Daze/Beacon Blinkin' Day/When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue (September 1, 2003) * Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue/The Great Manner Hunt/Polie Poppin' Day (January 19, 2004) * The Secret Life Of Babies/Shhhh/The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues (January 26, 2004) * Big Babies/Kooky Kites/Twin Sittin' (February 2, 2004) * A Polie Family Frolic (February 9, 2004) * Has Anyone Seen My Coo? (February 16, 2004) * Babies Go Home (February 23, 2004)